The Anthem of the Damned
by S.Joeyy
Summary: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first, lets compare scars, I'll tell ya whose is worse." Delaney escapes to Fort Benning when Atlanta falls. She learns to navigate this new world and knows it takes people to survive. But there's a lot more to be scared of than the undead. Can she learn to live and love in a world trying to kill her? OCxDaryl Rated M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction, so please please let me know what you think 100%. I can't get better if you don't. Obviously The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me, but Delaney and my other OC's do. I wanted to go ahead and fill in her backstory a little bit (not all of it) before introducing her to the characters we know and love, so let me know what you think in these first couple chapters and we'll get this show on the road.**_

* * *

" _Whiskey 1-2! Whiskey 1-2, do you copy?" The man said into the microphone._

" _Gonna 180, close the distance, get back in contact!" His partner yelled from the seat next to him in the helicopter. As the chopper started to turn, the engine sputtered, the whole thing shaking._

" _Have faith guys! I've got us through a lot worse than some light turbulence!" But as soon as the words left his mouth it seemed like something hit the chopper. Smoke came in from the top, and it started going down fast._

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday!" The pilot said quickly into the mic. "Crash positions! I'm gonna put her down by the road!" The four men in the helicopter held on tightly, knowing there was nothing else they could do._

* * *

Ft. Benning was huge, and packed full of army personnel. Delaney let a small smile tug at her lips as she followed her brother through the door into the building she knew they would be staying. Scott led her halfway down a hallway, under bright clinical lights and opened a plane wooden door on the left. She stepped into a small room that looked like it use to be an office, the desk pushed into the corner, two small cots were open against opposite walls with sleeping bags on top of each of them.

"Thanks" She said quietly, her voice thick from the tears she'd shed on the way there. She dropped her duffel bag on the floor next to one of the cots, while running the fingers of one hand through her greasy rose colored hair and looked at her big brother with questions in her eyes. Instead of giving her any answers Scott smiled at her and pointed out towards the hall.

"The bathroom is to the left, there's still hot water here, and I already picked up some extra clothes for you I think they'll fit okay." He handed her the stack of clothes he carried, a white tank top, a green Army sweater, thick long socks, clean underwear and bra, as well as camo combat pants that looked like they might be a little long. She nodded in relief and without a word stalked off to the shower. She could hear Scott's chuckle follow her down the hallway.

The shower was absolutely heavenly, hot water washing the dirt and grime from her skin and giving her a chance to finally think about what was going on. The Wildfire pandemic seemed to happen overnight, she guessed it was accurately named. Almost three weeks ago her life was normal, she got up, went to work had one too many drinks with dinner, and fell asleep. It seemed like when she woke up the whole world was different. Military forces moved into Atlanta Georgia and established it a safe zone. For days they lived under strict military code, which was nothing new to Delaney, and whispers of the undead reached their ears. By this time the news stopped giving information and repeated the same messages of safe zones and instructions for people to stay away from the infected. But the city was too big to hold. The dead got in and panic spread, soldiers started shooting and Scott picked her up as the dead reached her neighborhood, and the military decided to move out of Atlanta, Operation Cobalt was happening everywhere. The trip to Fort Benning was quicker than Delaney remembered it being, she sobbed the whole time, terrified of the sounds she heard miles away, loud booms as if Atlanta were under attack. If the Military was falling back, if they were dropping bombs, the undead were winning and no one wanted to admit it.

She was right, the clothes fit okay, though the pants hugged her thighs and butt a little too tightly the button barely snapping together, and the bottom of the pants covered even her toes, and dragged on the floor behind her feet. Whoever these pants belonged to was incredibly tall, and super skinny, as Delaney was a nice 5' 7" and 145 lbs with decent curves and slight muscle. She rolled the pant legs up and walked quietly back to the room Scott showed her. He was nowhere to be found but at the bottom of her cot were a pair of black military issued combat boots in exactly her size.

Without any instruction or clue as to where Scott was Delaney decided to explore on her own quietly. She put on the boots and walked the opposite way of the bathroom, looking up and down each hallway she came to. It seemed busy, people in military garb were everywhere having whispered conversations with worried glances ''while ducking into rooms to talk more privately. Distracted trying to listen in on the conversation of an important looking man with a stern face, she bumped right into someone knocking herself backwards flat on her ass. Before she could look up a hand popped right in front of her face, giving her no choice but to accept the help up from the ground. As she stood she looked up at a very large man with dark skin and the brightest blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry I-" she started to apologize quickly, her voice quiet and shaky. The man laughed and shook his bald head before bending down to whisper in her ear,

"That's what happens when you eavesdrop, you quit paying attention." Her cheeks instantly filled with color and she looked own, embarrassed to be caught. But the man didn't care, he just gestured back where she came, putting his hand on the middle of her back to escort her and said in a normal voice.

"Let's head back to your quarters, I would hate for your brother to realize you're missing and raise hell." her eyes widened with realization.

"You know my brother?" she asked already knowing the answer. Nevertheless the man nodded when they stopped in front of her door.

"I've worked with him for years. I'm Corporal Thompson. You're not really suppose to be staying here, you should be with the other civilians but Scott's getting pretty paranoid so don't get him in trouble by sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." The friendly tone in his voice disappeared and she suddenly felt like a small child getting in trouble in school but still she said:

"I just want to know what's going on." The stern look he gave her told her she should have kept her mouth shut and she retreated to her room without another word. Thompson stood outside her door for a few seconds before he turned around and headed back where he came from. Delaney laid on her cot and put her arm across her eyes as tears pricked the backs of her lids. She'd seen the dead in Atlanta. In the middle of all the shooting the dead gorged themselves where they could. Delaney hadn't entirely understood what was going on until then. She watched as her neighbors stomach was ripped open, undead hands tearing inside of him pulling out his insides to feast. Bile pushed at the back of her throat and she turned away from the window, pulling down a duffel bag and throwing all the dependable clothes she owned into it, as well as the large knife her brother had given her for Christmas. Dashing over to her bedside table she unlocked the small safe tucked into the bottom and grabbed her Smith & Wesson to tuck into her bag as well as all the ammo to go with it. Scott showed up minutes later, grabbing her roughly by the arm and telling her they had to leave before jumping into the back of a Humvee and driving down the road ignoring the yells for help from the people in her neighborhood.

* * *

 _I've got the next few chapters planned out, and the introduction to our TWD family is one, maybe two chapters away but I promise to be quick with my updates. Of course I welcome any thoughts you may have and appreciate you for stopping by to check it out._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm trying to upload quickly to give you guys something real to get interested in. Once again, TWD is not mine, but Delaney is. I'm hoping we get to meet our peeps next chapter but I have a feeling it's going to take longer than expected(maybe three more?). According to TWD timeline, Atlanta was bombed around 3 weeks from the start of the infection. That's where this story starts. Let me know what you think! J.N. Coltan; I squeeked when I saw your review! Thank you so much for dropping in and letting me know what you think!_

* * *

Bright and early the next morning there was a sharp knock on her door. Bleary eyed and stumbling she made it over to the door and opened it, squinting at the brightness of the hallway. In the doorway stood Corporal Thompson, with an unreadable expression on his face. Delaney squinted up at him and said with a croaky voice filled with sleep,

"Good morning Sir."

"Good morning Ms. Brooks. Come with me, you need to get your job assignment today." Delaney looked down at herself, she was wearing a pair of Victorias Secret sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Can I have just one minute?" She asked quietly, stepping back into her room and grabbing some clothes. Thompson just nodded and stepped away from the door to lean against the wall. Delaney closed the door behind him and quickly changed into some of the clothes she'd received upon her arrival at Fort Benning, throwing her hair into a ponytail and doing a couple small jumps in place to try and wake herself up. She opened the door and gave Thompson a small smile, thankful for his patience.

"Okay, ready. What's my job assignment going to be?"

"Your brother told me you have some experience in medicine?" He led her towards the doors she'd entered the night before and outside. Delaney snorted and shook her head.

"Well I mean yeah a little bit, but I have more experience in almost anything else." She responded with something close to sarcasm in her voice. Thompson looked at her out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow in response. She looked down sheepishly and explained,

"I've been a lot of different things Sir. Hairdresser, waitress, mechanic for like a week, bartender… you name it I've done it. But I'm only in school to be a paramedic. I haven't even had any field training." As she talked they walked on the side of the road, past all the different administrative type buildings to one slightly bigger with a sign out front that read 'Hospital'

"You're about to get some." Thompson replied opening the door for her.

As she stepped into the hospital the first thing she noticed was how loud it was. There were bright lights turned on all over the building, a few rooms with huge windows showed Dr.'s working on patients, a desk right in the middle, and all around the room were beds, some empty, some with curtains drawn around them. But even still it seemed as if there was a buzz in the air.

Not even a minute later a group of men shoved open the door, Delaney and Thompson quickly moved out of the way as they heard

"Help! He got bit! Help us!" Two men rushed into the room, the body of a third being supported between them. Behind them for more men followed. Without thinking, or even realizing what was going on Delaney rushed over and guided the injured man onto a bed near the door. He was big, maybe 250 lbs, with bright red hair and brown eyes. Freckles covered, she assumed, every inch of his skin but it was hard to tell. On his right hand was a huge bite mark, a large chunk of flesh missing and blood soaking everything.

"How long ago was he bitten?" She asked loudly to anyone who would listen. An unknown voice responded

"Not even five minutes. It happened just outside the gate! I don't even know-" she stopped listening and looked around, trying to figure out what to do and once again her body moved without her knowledge, she grabbed a surgical saw blade off a tray next to the desk in the middle of the room and turned to the now unconscious man. Two of the soldiers that had come in with him started to freak out, yelling at her, asking what she was doing, but without a response Delaney started sawing off the mans arm right below his elbow.

* * *

"Corporal Thompson was impressed with you today." Scott sat on his cot on the other side of the room, a plate of MRE's on his lap. Delaney looked up from where she was braiding her hair and smiled at him.

"Good. I don't even know what happened, it's like I walked in there and someone else took over." She thought about the rest of her day, how she had stayed with that man until it was time for her to go home. She barely even spoke with the other staff before leaving, desperately craving a shower.

Delaney picked up her own plate from her cot and sat down facing her brother.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She asked quietly. Her heart fell when Scott shook his head.

"No communication since they told us to pull out of Atlanta yesterday.." after a few seconds of silence he almost whispered "You know they bombed the city? We got orders to just.. Shoot everyone. I couldn't-" before he could finish his sentence B was up off her cot and glued to her brothers side, food forgotten.

"We're gonna be okay Scotty. I need you to know that we're gonna be okay." Scott nodded, kissing his sister on the top of her head before speaking again,

"His name is Sean Williams. That man you saved today." again her mind flitted to the man in the hospital bed. She hoped with everything inside of her that he would wake up. _Sean_ …

* * *

Three days passed before Sean opened his eyes. Delaney was sitting in a chair next to his bed reading over his chart for the fifteenth time that day. When she looked up she was surprised and filled with joy to see big delightful brown eyes looking back at her. With a wide smile she said

"Hi. I'm Delaney, I'm.." Her smile faltered a little bit and she stood up and turned, getting him a glass of water from a pitcher in his room and returning to the left side of his bed, trying to stall the conversation they were destined to have.

"I'm the one who cut off your hand. I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, and it seems like it worked since you're here, awake, and not trying to eat my brains or something-" she rambled suddenly feeling the weight of her actions press down on her shoulders. To her surprise the man laughed. He burst into loud obnoxious laughter that echoed off the walls and shook Delaney to her core. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Babygirl, you saved my damn life!" He said loudly, throwing his bandaged stump in the air.

"I owe you the world girl! Get on over 'ere!" He grabbed onto Delaney's hand and yanked her toward the bed so he could wrap his arm around her in a tight squeeze.

"I don't have words" He whispered in her ear.

It seemed all the laughter and yelling wore him out though, because before anyone else could visit or see him awake he was asleep again, this time with a smile on his face that Delaney felt in her heart. She saved him… _Sean_.

* * *

 _That's it! Give me your words please. I'll update soon, promise! xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three here we go! We're gonna skip a bit of time here, gotta catch up to the group we already know and love, but I want you to know these guys too. I'm gonna say FIRMLY, two more chapters until we see someone we know. Maybe not a member of Ricks group, but familiar nonetheless.**_

 _ **Nicole. J Coltan- Thanks again sweets! I love your reviews! It's so exciting to know that there's someone out there enjoying this other than me! It's sad that Sean had to lose his hand, but it was necessary. And he's a tough dude, he doesn't need it anyway.**_

 _ **Same deal, different chapter; I don't own The Walking Dead but I do own Delaney. As always please review and let me know what you're thinking.**_

* * *

Sean recovered quickly and decided the best form of repayment would be teaching Delaney everything he knew about fighting, shooting, and surviving. He said she needed to know, because nothing was guaranteed and tricking themselves into thinking the world was safe would be their downfall. And it was.

During Delaney's training Sean and Scott introduced her to more men on base, Franklin; a thin rat faced man with blue eyes, Joshua, a huge man of almost nothing but muscle with black hair, and Lieutenant Welles who looked a lot younger than his forty years of age. Each one of them participated in her training in some way. As the days flew by Delaney lost track of how long they'd been living against the dead and she gained the skills she'd tried to stay away from growing up on base as a child. These skills would help her survive and suddenly she had a lot more respect for the men and women in uniform.

Best guess would be about three months since day zero when Fort Benning fell. Delaney started her day like any other, running the perimeter of base with Sean and Scott, but before they could even finish their first trip around Delaney heard the screaming. Without hesitation they took off in that direction. Upon arrival Delaney pulled a large knife out of the sheath that Sean insisted she keep strapped to her waist at all times. There was a gate open, a large truck abandoned in the middle of the road, with the dead spilling in from both sides. In an instant they were fighting. Sean learned to use his left hand better than he'd been able to use his right but Delaney kept him in her sights at all times. The man had become like a second brother to her.

While her eyes were on Sean she didn't see the Walker come up behind her, it wrapped its decaying fingers around her arm and bent down to take a bite of her flesh but in a movement of panic, not precision, Delaney flung her arm backwards hitting the dead guy right in the nose, flesh sloughing off his face and onto the ground with a loud wet plop. That gave her just enough time to turn and shove the blade of her knife through his temple, dropping him to the ground in an instant. She didn't have time to pause and be thankful, just had to keep moving, stabbing, ducking, and trying to keep the boys in her line of sight the whole time.

"We gotta go!" She heard Scott yell from her right, where he was pushing back three walkers at the same time. He didn't even bother to try and stab them at this point, he knew it was useless. She nodded and turned to find Sean, but it seemed in just a second he disappeared. Panic took over Delaney's body and she ran to where she'd seen him last, screaming his name.

A loud squealing sound echoed around her and Scott as a Humvee came crashing through the herd of undead. Sean was at the wheel with Franklin, Josh, and Welles piled in the back. Scott covered her long enough for them to pile on top of each other in the passenger seat and without another thought Sean took off, running right over the dead and knocking down what was left of the fence on the way out.

"What do we got guys?!" Scott asked the men in the back, instantly jumping into survival mode. All the practice and training in the world couldn't have prepared Delaney for what she was feeling in that moment. Weeks she spent out working on hand to hand combat, and she was shaking, struggling to breathe, though no one noticed. As the men talked about what supplies they'd managed to get into the truck Delaney tried to focus on not passing out. The outside of her vision was black, and she kept picturing all the dead she had just taken out as if it was nothing. She'd never killed anything before and in that moment it didn't seem to matter, she'd fought along the best in the country and made it out alive. But those people… they used to be people, with families and friends and she'd just killed them without even caring. As these thoughts bounced through her head the black around her eyes grew and before she realized what happened she couldn't see anything and she couldn't catch her breath. Her body fell forward, slamming her head into the dash and complete darkness and silence followed.

* * *

When she came to the Humvee was pulled over on the side of the road, she was laid out in the back with a bottle of water sitting next to her and a bandage covering the bloody cut she gave herself at the top of her forehead. She sat up instantly filled with fear that she was alone. She sat up too fast, her eyes filling with black again but while she waited for it to go away she could hear voices of the men she'd escaped with. Sean and Scott were arguing with Josh about where they needed to go next.

"I'm telling you, there's a National Guard station like forty miles from here! That's where we need to go." Sean's usually loud and happy voice was quiet and strained as he tried to be convincing.

"Man! You saw what happened back there! Ain't nothing gonna keep 'em out! That Guard post is gone man! Open your eyes!" Josh yelled, his face turning red, his eyes full of fear. Scott responded, being quiet, his eyes darting around the woods on the side of the road.

"Yeah but if there ain't a bunch of 'em we can at least get some supplies… Maybe we can fortify it back up you know?" Franklin nodded, and Welles finally spoke up;

"Whatever we do we gotta stick together. We gotta move, either get to that National Guard base or find somewhere else to stay the night but we gotta move now. I ain't sitting here like a bump on a log waiting to be dinner for one of these fucks." With that Delaney got out of the Humvee and walked over to her brother, feeling weak and tired.

As she drew closer Sean noticed her movement and in a moment had her pulled up, both arms wrapped around her and dropped a kiss on her head.

"You scared the shit out of me babygirl. Don't you ever do that again." She granted him a small smile and hugged him back before moving to her brother. To an outsider they didn't seem close, they were rarely affectionate, they barely spoke but there was a bond forged in their childhood that could never be broken, no matter how far Delaney tried to run away. They grew up in a very strict Military household, their mother died on Scott's thirteenth birthday. Delaney was eleven. Their dad didn't know what to do. He requested deployment over and over, letting his kids stay with their grandparents instead. Scott thought his dad was a hero, but Delaney hated him. Every letter or phone call consisted of put-downs and 'you should be doing this' instead of this. Delaney tried for years to be everything her dad wanted her to be, she had good grades, participated in sports and ROTC but at eighteen she changed her mind. Her dad came home from deployment and that very first night they argued, he wanted her to go to West Point, Scott had gotten accepted two years earlier. She told him no, and in a surprising fit of rage beat Delaney within an inch of her life. As soon as she was discharged from the hospital she left and never went back. She spent the rest of her life traveling, learning new skills and loving life for every day she was given. No plans. Scott joined the military and became everything their father wanted him to be. No, they didn't seem close, but there was a love there that nothing could break, even though the world had tried. She wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and buried her head into his shoulder, shaking with sobs. His response was instant.

"We're gonna be okay D. I need you to know that we're gonna be okay." it was a whisper, but those words were her saving grace, memories of those same words echoed from her childhood. They were whispered in the closet when her daddy left again, while hiding from her nightmares and her grandparents, who seemed like they didn't know what love was at all, or in the hospital when she'd almost died. Scott was given leave to take care of her. Those words got her through it all. She pulled herself straight, sucked in a large breath and stopped her tears before looking up at the men still quietly talking with each other about their plans.

 _We're gonna be okay… We're gonna be okay._

* * *

 _I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up today, we're getting so close! And I'll give you more of a physical description of Delaney here soon as well._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four yo! I'm so excited to be getting closer to meeting our TWD family! This one's gonna be a bit longer, since I said two more chapters. I think Delaney has a lot to learn from them, as well as a lot to teach. Her strength will start to come out a bit more here and we'll meet some more peeps._**

* * *

It took two days to get to the national guard camp. They stopped in a small town to try and find some gas, but the lack of undead should have been their first clue something was wrong. Scott, Josh and Delaney went into town, leaving everyone else behind and started searching through a small convenience store, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything that might try to eat them. Delaney didn't hear him until it was too late. A man's arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her against his body, she screamed only to be cut off by his arm. She kicked and thrashed but all he did was lift her up, taking her feet off the ground and cutting off her air supply. Black started to cloud her vision as she scratched at the man's arm to let her go. He dragged her out to the street where she could see Josh and Scott. Welles, Franklin and Sean were nowhere to be seen and Delaney smiled a little in that knowledge.

The man behind her let her go, then kicked her in the back of the knee so she would fall. She hit the ground hard, pain jarring up her knee caps, but she stayed focused. There were six men, one who looked to have some muscle, one super skinny one, a kid maybe sixteen years old, the man who grabbed her was fat and smelled like the dead and body odor. There were three other men back a bit more, one blocking the other a little. He had brown hair, average height and build but his head was bald and he had a huge tattoo on his scalp. Of what, Delaney couldn't tell. The next two were blonde, and looked to be twins.

Delaney looked over at Scott and Josh to make sure they were okay. Josh had a bloody lip and a broken nose maybe and Scott looked like he had a pretty big bump appearing on the side of his head but other than that they both looked fine. The Big Man spoke then, his voice cocky and loud.

"Look what I found here Dave!" Just the volume of his voice made Delaney jump, but the men thought it was because she was scared and smiled. The one who looked to be in the best shape responded with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm real sorry miss, Tony is just real excited, it ain't often we get to see pretty girls these days." His voice would have been nice if they weren't all lined up on the street as if they were about to be executed. Delaney was grossed out and a little scared.

"Where ya'll from? We're just passin through, but I see ya'll ain't got a car round here, which means either you're stayin close, or you had people close." His guess was right, his tone soft as if he were trying to make friends. Delaney found herself feeling itchy, just waiting for it to be over. She didn't say a word. Josh on the other hand had a different idea.

"Just left Fort Benning. Got overran today." Dave looked almost shocked to get a real answer, or maybe shocked Fort Benning had fallen, D couldn't really tell. He looked to Josh and said

"No shit? That's actually where we were headed. Been all over you know? Lookin for the end of it. Everyone says something different, West coast says the east coast is clear, east says west, heard they was shippin people out to islands and shit. Looks like we almost made it to Benning though." Delaney got more uncomfortable the more Dave talked. _Where is Sean?!_

Out of the silence came a car alarm. A loud, ear splitting car alarm from a few streets away. But even being that far they could hear the dead getting riled up. All but Tony ran off to find out what was going on. Tony walked out in front of them with his gun up looking in the direction of the car.

Shoulda kept Delaney in his sight. She stood silently before her brother or Josh could and snuck closer, and with all the power in her body kicked Tony in the back of the knee. As his body crumbled with a yell, his arm and gun went up into the air and with a swiftness Delaney didn't even know she possessed she reached out and snatched the gun from his hand not hesitating for a second to bring it hard across his temple. Tony collapsed against the pavement. They turned and ran as fast and as hard as they could back down the street and finally into the woods. It only took a few minutes to get back out onto the road, where Sean, Welles, and Franklin picked them up. They took off quickly, speeding like crazy for hours until they felt safe, and knew that Dave and his men weren't following them. Delaney still didn't feel sure but Sean seemed confident and Delaney trusted him. Five of them slept in the truck, but Scott sat outside on top of the Humvee on watch all night. He didn't talk, or move... just watched.

By the time they reached the National Guard camp the next day the sun was starting to go down, but they noticed the fences were up, and there didn't seem to be any decaying bodies in line of sight. Delaney knew now this was a bad thing. As they piled out of the Humvee she made sure to stay on Sean's right side. Not that he needed the help because of his hand, but Delaney didn't want to take any chances. Scott stood on her other side.

"I guess we stay close, weapons ready and clear it out. Then we'll find a building we can stay in for the night, spread out tomorrow at sun-up and see what we're really looking at." Franklin took the lead, pushing the big gate open, Josh closed it after the small group walked through. They stayed low, within arms reach of each other with their weapons out. Delaneys nerves seemed to wash away being between the two boys, her confidence growing every second. They didn't encounter a single dead outside the building as they did their entire sweep around before moving inside. Scott quietly mentioned the vehicles and the helicopter parked in the parking lot, remembering to check them all out later and see if they still worked.

As the group entered the building, Welles went first, his gun held up level with his eye as he scanned the hallway before pointing with two fingers to the door on the right. With practiced perfection Josh stepped forward and opened the door, him and Franklin moved in quickly a quiet 'clear!' coming a second later as the men moved back out of the room. They continued this way, for three more rooms until the sound of footsteps interrupted the silence. Not dragging footsteps either. They all crouched, guns up and aimed in the direction of the noise as a group of six men, also in military uniform rounded the corner with their guns immediately trained on Delaney and her group. She stood quickly, putting her gun down and said

"Don't shoot! We're alive!" Her voice was scratchy from being strangled, but it was strong all the same. Scott reached out and grabbed her shoulder, trying to pull her back behind them but she shook him off standing her ground. None of the men in the hallway moved, their guns still aimed at Delaneys head.

"My name is Delaney, these are Scott, Sean, Franklin, Josh, and Lieutenant Welles. We were stationed at Fort Benning until yesterday when it fell. We don't mean no harm." Her words came out in a rush, almost pleading with these new men to understand. After a moment of tense silence the man up front lowered his weapon, all the other men following.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked. He was light skinned, with squinty eyes and it looked like an injury of some kind on one leg as he leaned heavily on the other. Sean responded, stepping forward even with Delaney.

"Just lookin' for a chance bro. You know how it is now. We need some place safe, supplies.."

"Lame-brains can't get in here anymore. We only moved in a few days ago, but we haven't had a chance to finish fixing it up yet." A second man responded from the back of the group. That explained why it was so easy to get in. Unfortunately that meant if they could do it, others could as well. Delaney smiled a big smile and said;

"You ain't got no one on watch?" she asked only to be met with silence. "Lucky for ya'll we're here now to help you out." Welles decided to turn and head back to the car, pulling Josh and Scott with him saying something about getting their shit out of the truck they'd all been stuffed into as the rest of the group followed these new men to what looked like a cafeteria in the old building. Delaney imagined it used to be a school, abandoned long before the turn. The two groups came together talking quietly about what they'd seen out in the world, what they planned to do to the National Guard camp and what had already been done. While the boys got to know each other a little better Delaney walked over to the camp stove that was set up in the middle of the room. It ran on propane but it didn't look like these men had much food. With that thought Welles and the other two boys made it to the cafeteria, boxes and bags in hand that they unceremoniously dumped on the ground next to the door. Delaney started sorting through it, pulling out enough cans of beef stew and green beans to make for, she counted, twenty people.

After dinner was heated up and passed to their now large group someone started passing around a couple bottles of Bourbon to those who wanted to partake, apparently one of the boxes Josh grabbed from Benning was nothing but booze. He claimed it was an accident but Delaney had her doubts. She didn't hesitate to bring the bottle to her lips though, shivering a little at the slow burn that trickled down her throat. After a moment or two of conversation she quietly ducked away from the group, rifle in hand, out the cafeteria door and outside. Delaneys favorite thing about the end of the world were the stars. The old world had too many lights, you couldn't see the sky. But this new world showed it all. She made it around the back of the building to an old metal ladder and climbed to the top, letting her feet hang off the end of the roof she sat the bottle down next to her and looked out at the road.

It felt like hours she sat up there alone keeping watch, thinking about life. She was scared. She had been legitimately scared that day, and not from the dead. She knew of course that people could be horrible, but there was still a naive part of her that hoped the living would fight with the living and against the dead. Now she knew better. Of course Sean came to find her. He sat next to her, his feet hanging off the roof as well and they sat in silence. There was something so comforting about being in his presence. She felt safe in a way Scott had never even tried to provide. He'd always been there to comfort her after their Daddy lost his temper, yelling about what a disappointment she was, but he never tried to stop it, just like in the street that day, Scott didn't try to go after Tony, he didn't try to fight or protect her. Delaney knew that as much as Scott loved her, he was too much of a coward to do so. She didn't blame him or have ill feelings because of it, that's just who Scott was. Sean was different. She knew he would protect her. He was the brother she was supposed to have, and she couldn't help but be thankful the apocalypse and brought them together.

* * *

 _Okay, I'm already halfway through the next one where YES we meet some people we already know. Yay!_

 _I wish Scott could be a better brother but you know, growing up in an abusive household effects a lot of people differently. There's a part of him that shares that resentment with his father, even though he loves his sister and knows its wrong... She's always been the one to start a fight with their dad.. always causing trouble you know? Please review and lemme know what you think! xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is itttt! I have five big brothers, and we all have a pretty good relationship, I'm closer to some than I am to others but we all love each other. I actually had this chapter written yesterday but I didn't have time to post it, my 3 month old daughter was having a day. So this is the big one. The introduction. Dun dun dun. Eek! Lmk._

* * *

Winter came and went, their large group managed to fortify the National Guard camp pretty well, and Delaney became one of the guys. Sean and Scott always kept an eye out for her, but she went on runs like everyone else, took watch like everyone else, and killed the dead better than some men in camp. Scott took joy in watching his sister grow and become a strong confident woman, something he thought he would never have the pleasure of seeing. As she stood on the other end of the roof from him he took a moment to take in her appearance. She had lost some weight this winter, but still looked healthy with the muscle she'd built constantly fighting, or sparring with Sean, she was maybe 115lbs. Her hair had grown as well, she used to have it shoulder length and dyed pink but it had since faded back to blonde and reached her lower back. She looked tough, strong but delicate at the same time with a right sleeve full of tattoos, she had thin but defined lips, a little button nose, sharp cheekbones and very pretty blue eyes. Even at the end of the world Scott saw his sister as beautiful. Delaney turned, feeling his gaze on her and quirked an eyebrow at his staring.

"Why you bein a creep for?" She called from her side with a laugh. Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head not responding before going back to his watch.

A few hours later they climbed down the ladder to end their shift. Delaney made her way into what was now her own personal bedroom, complete with three sleeping bags and a duffel bag full of clothes she'd scavenged that winter, as well as a pretty impressive knife collection. Sean made sure she kept everything packed, all the time. His paranoia had taken over and she worried about him sometimes, convinced he was losing it.

Turns out Sean was right. At dinner Delaney noticed one of the men that had been here before her looked funky, she thought his name was Tyler. He was sweaty and pale, he seemed to be having some trouble standing. Being the only one with medical experience, even if it wasn't much, Delaney walked over to him and sat down, putting her plate of food to the side to give him all of her attention.

"How you feelin?" She asked looking him over, when she leaned forward to put her hand against his forehead he snapped at her

"None of yer damn business bitch. Leave me the hell alone." Delaney jumped back, startled at his tone. Not all the men were friendly, but they were never rude. Sean was quick with his fists when it came to being disrespectful towards D. She frowned at the man and said

"Fine, fuck you too." before grabbing her plate and walking back towards what she'd deemed, _her_ people. She should have kept her eye on him, but she'd tricked herself into thinking they were safe. Not two hours later screaming started from outside the building. Tyler had been bitten and turned inside the compound. Someone, in terror, tried to open the gate to get away but instead let more of the undead inside. Delaney ran to her room and grabbed her packed bag before running out to the Humvee. Scott was already there, knife out, fighting the undead while Franklin started up the truck pulling the helicopter. Josh and a few other men she didn't have time to identify showed up as well, pulling together as a team to watch each others backs while they packed everything into two M35 trucks and the Humvee. She fought side by side with her brother, black rotted flesh and blood covered her body with every kill, but she didn't care, she couldn't see Sean anywhere and she started to panic. Scott tried to pull her into their Humvee as the rest of the group pulled out, Josh yelling directions back at them.

"I'm not leaving without Sean!" She yelled at him, yanking herself away and running towards the building, screaming his name. Scott ran after her.

Entering the building you could have forgotten the mess that was outside. It was silent. There was no one left. Delaney ran down each hallway, barely paying attention in her panic to Sean's room.

"Sean!" she screamed pushing open his door. He was there absolutely soaked with bright red blood, throwing two bags over one shoulder and grabbing his rifle from next to the bed.

"Oh my god!" Delaney yelled. "Are you okay? What happened to you?!" She tried to ask, attempting to wipe blood off his face so she could look at him. He just shook his head and pushed her towards the door where her brother was waiting.

"Gotta go, move it babygirl."

Her thoughts snapped back to what was happening outside and she started running back towards the doors with the boys in tow. She looked quickly before deciding there were too many, and they'd just have to run for it. Delaney pushed through the doors as hard as she could, pushing her legs as hard as possible towards the Humvee. Sean was quick to follow, even with two big bags strung across his body, but Scott wasn't as fast, he slowed to push the dead away from him as he made his way to the car. Delaney lost a knife into the throat of an infected, but she didn't have time to retrieve it before he grabbed her shoulder, for being dead some of them were strong, B tried to push it away but the best she could do was hold it back as it slammed her body into the side of the Humvee. She looked around, yelling for help to see Sean pulling out his gun to shoot the ones directly surrounding him, trying to get to her. Scott on the other hand didn't even stop to grab the knife out of the walker he just killed before running to his sister. He grabbed it by its melty flesh and yanked as hard as he could, the dead arm coming completely off at the shoulder, black gooey blood squishing out of the side and all over Delaney, it was spun around towards Scott and the momentum drove it forward with hungry jaws open and ready. There was nothing anyone could do that fast, his teeth ripping into Scott's face, a blood curdling scream shocked Delaney still as she watched her brother be torn apart alive, blood running down his face as the walker took another bite out of Scott's throat.

The light flicked out from Scott's eyes and Delaney noticed Sean pulling Scott's abandoned knife from the base of her brothers skull. He'd put Scott out of his misery before killing the undead that attacked him. Sean reached forward and ripped off Scott's dog tags, he regretted leaving Scott behind but Delaney was still frozen, staring at her brother's mangled face. He had to get her out of there. Delaney was lifted into the backseat of the Humvee, Sean jumping in the front before she was being driven away. She tried to keep her eyes on her brother but he was quickly left behind. Then she felt her tears fall. She felt nothing else, just the tears plummeting from her eyes.

* * *

It took three days for Sean and Delaney to catch up with the other men from camp. They found them at a roadblock of broken down and abandoned cars. Welles hugged her the hardest, whispering his condolences once he realized who was missing. The other boys followed suit but Delaney didn't respond. She just stared at the ground, no expression on her face while she tried to understand her emotions. Franklin and Josh started quietly discussing their options a few feet away from her and Sean when Josh said

"We've got this fucking chopper, might as well but this bitch to use." Welles instantly agreed with him, as he was a pilot after-all, and to Delaney's surprise so did Sean. She grabbed his hand and shook her head without saying a word. He couldn't leave her now. She needed him more than ever, but Sean pulled her away to tell her

"I need to do this babygirl. I know you loved your brother, but so did I, and you guys came back for me.. I had Timothy in my hand… You know? I could have saved him, but I couldn't, I needed my hand, I only had one fucking hand... I need.." Emotion clogged his voice and Delaney stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, squeezing him as tight as she could.

"I love you." She whispered. Sean squeezed her back copied her sentiment before turning to finish discussing the plan with Welles, Josh and now Franklin. They were gonna take her in the air, communicate using some walkies and scout out the area, and come back with where we were going to try and set up a permanent camp. Or at least semi permanent. Welles promised her it wouldn't take long, and they'd be able to communicate the whole time. These three going left her only with the originals from the National Guard camp. Men she knew, but not close enough to confide her terror in. She had to pretend to be strong, even when she didn't feel it.

A man named Brady set up a few chairs next to each other, and pulled out his walkie to give to Delaney, nodding towards the other chair. They could listen together.

 _We're gonna be okay.. We're gonna be okay.._

* * *

" _Whiskey 1-2! Whiskey 1-2, do you copy?" The Welles said into the microphone._

" _Gonna 180, close the distance, get back in contact!" Franklin yelled from the seat next to him in the helicopter. As the chopper started to turn, the engine sputtered, the whole thing shaking._

" _Have faith guys! I've got us through a lot worse than some light turbulence!" But as soon as the words left his mouth something else malfunctioned. Smoke came in from the top, and it started going down fast._

" _Wellsey!" Franklin yelled._

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday!" Welles said quickly into the mic. "Crash positions! I'm gonna put her down by the road!" The four men in the helicopter held on tightly, knowing there was nothing else they could do but hope they made it out alive._

* * *

The sun rose with no news from the helicopter. Delaney couldn't stop thinking about Sean, Brady tried to comfort her but she ignored him, pacing the length of their small campsite. No one made a sound all morning, until a soldier she remembered was named Logan spoke from the passenger seat next to Corporal Brady who was looking at a map, trying to figure out where the helicopter could have gone down.

"Vehicle approaching Corporal." Delaney stood up as Brady responded

"Alright, stay alert." He stood next to her in front of camp as a car sped down the road towards them, a hand was sticking out holding a white scrap of fabric but Delaney held up Sean's rifle. The car stopped and Delaney could see his friendly face from her spot, he smiled big as he waved that white fabric in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't shoot!" He had stubble on his face and intense eyes but he looked pretty harmless, Delaney relaxed a little bit, but kept her gun up.

"Identify yourself!" Brady yelled back. The man slowly got out of the car with his response

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! We found your guy, Wells! Lieutenant Wells? His chopper went down!" Delaney's breath caught in her throat and she immediately dropped her gun. _What about Sean?_

"Well, where is he?" She said looking down the road as if waiting for another car.

The man kept his arms up and walked closer saying

"We got a little settlement. Now, he's badly hurt, but he's alive! And we have another man, he's still unconscious, I'm sorry. But Wells, he told me I would find you here! He wants me to bring you to him." Logan's excited voice echoed from the back,

"They found Welles! They got em!" Relief flooded Delaneys body, mixed in with a little bit of panic, not knowing if it was Sean or someone else. Brady turned to face his men with a smile on his face and Delaney looked at the new man,

"We sure did! We found you too." as he said this he pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and shot Delaney in the shoulder. A searing pain shot through her and she hit the ground quick. She could hear gunshots from every direction, realizing they must be surrounded. The stranger ran forward quickly and grabbed Delaney hard, putting pressure on her bleeding shoulder, which caused even more pain when he stuck his finger in it. Black instantly filled her vision as an unbearable pain throbbed through her entire body and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _The Governor… mf'r._


	6. Chapter 6

**_I think I should put a warning here about this chapter. The Governor in the TV show isn't nearly as bad as the one in the comic books and I always thought that kind of sucked because he's one of my most hated villains. So, this chapter is going to contain sexual content, rape specifically. I don't own the walking dead but I do own Delaney._**

 ** _Nicole J. Coltan, I absolutely love Sean. thank you for your reviews, it makes writing seem like I'm not just doing it for myself and I really appreciate the encouragement._**

* * *

When Delaney opened her eyes she was overwhelmed with the bright lights above her, the blurry way people seemed to be moving around her and the fact that she felt nothing. The sound of a gunshot echoed in her head and she could remember that it had hurt, but in those moments she didn't feel anything. It looked like she was in a hospital room, a gruff looking man entered into her line of sight, and held up a hand, no an arm with a metal blade attached to it and turned her head side to side, as if checking to make sure she was really alive.

"There ya are sweetheart!" His voice boomed and her whole body jumped in response before her head swam some more before blackness overtook her again.

The next time she woke she was in a different room. There were no windows but one small light in the corner showed her the metal walls, she was sitting upright in a chair with duct tape holding her straight. Her shoulder throbbed in a pain that echoed throughout her body and she bit her lip to stop from crying. There was a big white bandage on her shoulder, making her look down at herself. She was shirtless, but her sports bra remained on, as did her the camo pants Scott had given her ages ago. His dog tags hung from her neck, settling between her boobs and tears filled her eyes. She was confused, and hurting and _where the fuck was she?!_ She screamed out for help, not quite sure if she wanted the people keeping her to know she was awake, but the pain was too great.

The man who'd shot up her camp entered, with a smile.

"Hiya darlin'." He sounded pleased with himself, and Delaney wanted to puke as she realized what happened. They were ambushed and he had taken her.. To where- she couldn't remember.

"I know you're probably confused but don't worry, I'd be happy to fill you in." Delaney didn't respond so he carried on, dropping his smile.

"Welles is dead. So is Sean." He threw another set of dog tags into her lap, and a hopelessness Delaney had never felt before covered her body like a lead blanket. She stared at his name and nothing else, the pain in her body nothing compared to the pain of her heart ripping in half.

"Welles told us where we could find your camp. Sean didn't say much, he just asked about you. A lot. I'm assuming you were close? Unfortunately we just don't have the resources to take in such a big, established group. But we desperately needed those supplies. I should have left you behind as well, nothing good will come from you being here," as he spoke he walked closer, letting his fingertips gently run along her uninjured shoulder, goosebumps popped up along her skin, the Governor smiled at her physical response, while she stayed silent.

"But I just couldn't help myself, you see-" his fingers dipped lower, touching the tops of her breasts and he bent down to whisper in her ear but still, she couldn't bring herself to move or scream or even care. "When I saw you there, waiting for hope I knew I had to have you." Suddenly the man she'd seen in her haze, the one with only one arm busted open the door

"S'rry to interrupt Gov. but we gotta problem." He looked stern, angry even but the Governor straightened himself quickly and walked out the door and when the new man's eyes caught hers she swore she saw pity, maybe even remorse. Just as quickly as he came he was gone, and she was left alone to figure out how the fuck she was gonna get out of this mess.

* * *

The Governor came back hours later, though Delaney couldn't be sure how much time had passed because she couldn't see the sun. He sat in a chair across from her and just stared. Finally she found her voice.

"So…" it was cracked and quiet, she cleared her throat hoping to make a difference but if anything it made the noise worse. "Your plan is to what? Keep me here as your play toy until you're done with me and then kill me like you killed my brother?" she'd thought about it the whole time he was gone. How he would touch her, how she hoped to respond. She thought about her brother, in his last act of his life he'd protected her for the first time, and she thought about Sean, about how even in the mess of the world she'd found someone to love, she'd found someone to love her, even if it was platonic. Sean taught her everything she knew, and no way in hell would she sit back and forget all the work he'd put into making sure she survived. This Governor might be stronger, or have the advantage and he might get what he wanted from her, might even take her life.. But she'd fight him the whole way.

The Governor kept his eyes on her, little expression on his face as he responded in a calm even voice, as if he wasn't talking about the life of another human being.

"I didn't know he was your brother. I'm sorry for your loss." The absurdity of his statement made her bark out a laugh. He did not seem to like her laughter because his eyes hardened and he stood quickly to leave the room, two men entered carrying a large round table. They left without a word, or a glance in her direction.

The Governor came back with another roll of duct tape and without speaking he got to work moving everything exactly where he wanted it. The table was right in front of her in the middle of the room. He pulled out a knife and cut the duct tape holding her to the chair, making sure to run the knife close to her skin, but she was finally able to move, pulling her arm close to her body hoping to ease some of the pain from the gunshot wound. He handed her two small white pills and a bottle of water, the nice face was back and Delaney was sure what would follow was not going to be nice.

"Take those, you'll need it." Delaney stiffened, looking at the pills in her hand. She thought about telling him to fuck off, she thought about spitting in his face. She decided he was right though. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable, and it didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon so whatever would follow she knew she would need all the help she could get. She took the pills and chugged almost the whole bottle of water without a word.

He sat across the table from her, staring again, but left her untied. She took that to mean she was allowed to move a bit. She peeked under her bandage, someone had sewn her up nice and neat. It looked like someone had cleaned her up a bit but she noticed how much weight she'd lost, her skin was marred with scars since the turn but her tattoos stood out, bright and beautiful against such a destroyed body. She felt her lips turn downward in disappointment. The pants she wore fit perfectly though still way too long, she remembered how tight they were when she first wore them. Her boots were still on, but they were untied, and she still had her bra, more brown than gray these days since it's not like she could run to the laundromat anymore.

After assessing all the damage she looked back at the Governor, finding a vastly different look from hers in his eyes. Lust. After leaving home Delaney spent a lot of time partying, spent a lot of time with members of the opposite sex. She knew she was attractive in the old world, she was used to the attention, the looks. But anymore, all that look inspired was fear in her. Life was different now, and this man wasn't looking for an "okay". She stood up, putting the chair and the table between them before asking her questions, hoping with everything inside her that something would serve as a distraction and he would leave.

"What is this place?" Was the first thing she could think to ask. The Governor indulged her with a small smile,

"Woodbury. We have 73 survivors here, most of em come in alone, hungry, hurting. We fix em up and they decide to stay. We have rules here, but it keeps us safe. We have hot water, a Dr. and homes for everyone that lives here. We got somethin' to be proud of." And he looked proud. Delaney didn't remember seeing much when she got here, just what looked like a hospital room.

"How does that work?" She remembered how safe they felt at Fort Benning. How safe they felt at that National Guard camp. The dead always get in.

"Really big walls. Curfew. Noise control." His words were sharp, but not mean. Authoritarian. Delaney nodded but her eyes were shifting around the room as if trying to find an escape. She didn't want to ask this man questions. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be far far away from Woodbury and everything and everyone inside of it. The Governor stood so quickly Delaney didn't even have time to move before he was next to her slamming her head onto the table with his hand on her neck. She yelped, terror flooding her veins as the pain shot through the side of her face.

The Governor held her still with his hand on her neck and used his other hand to run down the side of her body. _No No No No No_ she thought, running through everything she'd seen and gathered to that point. As his hand reached her hips and started to roam over her ass she kicked her foot backwards as hard as she could, connecting with his shin. His grip on her loosened and he grunted in pain but she used that split second to her advantage. She stood up bringing the elbow of her uninjured arm back into his ribs and turned her body to face him, reaching her hand out quickly she grabbed the knife from his belt and tried to stab him. She wasn't fast enough, or maybe she hadn't hurt him as bad as she had meant to. The Governor didn't waste time fighting back, he just grabbed onto her shoulder, digging his thumb into her wound, before snatching the knife from her hand and holding the knife to her throat.

Delaney froze in pain, a yell bursting from her throat without her permission. The pain pills she took didn't seem to even touch this new pain. The Governor pushed her back against the wall, trading his knife for his forearm. He pushed against her throat hard, but wasted no time moving his hand from her shoulder to grab the knife and cut open her bra. Tears filled her eyes with embarrassment and she struggled against him, using her good arm to try and swing out and hit him in the head. He pushed against her throat harder, ducking to dodge her blow before throwing her down on top of the table as she'd been before. This time he used the tape to tape her hands together over her head, B cried out in pain at the movement in her shoulder, blood started to seep through her bandage and the Governor leaned over, pressing against her backside to run his nose along her neck and exposed shoulder. Delaney cried. Tears streamed down her face at the Governor's new explorations. His hands moved aver her breasts, tweaking and touching without her permission. Loud sobs echoed throughout the room. His hands moved down her stomach and started to unbutton her pants and Delaney panicked. She flung her head backwards, connecting hard with his nose, but as he let her body go from where he was holding her her legs gave out and she slammed her chin on the table on her way down. She barely registered the Governor turning her over and hitting her in the face before shoving her hands back against her head and crawling on top of her on the ground. He was pulling down her pants as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 ** _I couldn't write the whole thing. I tried and I decided no one actually needs to read the act to understand what happened and my psyche couldn't handle writing it.. I wasted a day thinking about how to write it and I didn't want to waste a whole lot more time re-reading and re-reading. My apologies in advance. Since finishing this chapter I've seen we've had 105 views. Please let me know what you think! It means so much to me. Xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry this took so long! We had a busy week. Got another two followers! Eek 3 I'm so happy. Please review everyone, let me know what you think about Delaney. Same story, different chapter; I don't own TWD, I just own Delaney._**

* * *

Delaney couldn't tell how long she'd been stuck at Woodbury, the only person she saw was the Governor for repeat performances. She was pretty sure her rib was fractured and he'd taken to cutting thin lines down her back, hips and thighs with a small sharp knife. Physically she couldn't make her body move, she saw no way to escape and she's lost her voice completely the day before screaming, and her body was too broken to fight off the Governor any longer.

She sat taped in her chair, in nothing but her patched up gray bra and a pair of boyshort underwear, with her head down. Today was the last day, she'd decided, she couldn't handle anymore and even if she made him kill her it would end today. The Governor never came though. She heard his men moving about the hallway more than usual. The man with one hand, she remembered his voice, seemed furious but she couldn't completely understand what he was saying through the door. Then to Delaney's surprise, he opened her door, a pretty woman with short brown hair held tightly in his hand. His face instantly portrayed shock. His eyes wide, his mouth halfway open. He shoved the girl into the room and tied her to the chair The Governor used before making his way over to Delaney. He knelt down in front of her so they would be eye to eye and Delaney was convinced she was hallucinating when he said:

"I didn't know you was still here. I'm sorry." His voice was quiet but his eyes told the truth. He felt bad for her. After another moment he stood up, his face turning hard again as he turned to the girl he'd brought with him.

"This here's your roommate for the time being. I'll be back to talk to you in a bit." With that he turned and left the room with a loud slam of the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Delaney asked quietly, pulling against the tape, as if she could suddenly get out of it. D's voice was scratchy from the Governor and it cracked in between words. The girl answered just as quietly

"That man, Merle is the brother of one in my group… But he ain't good. He- he found us on a run and brought us here. He wants to know where our camp is.. Where Daryl is." Tears filled the girls eyes and they could hear Merle talking to someone else in the next room. They could hear him hitting them, and yelling his questions.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, as if to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the sounds floating into their room.

"Delaney. I was part of a National Guard group of Soldiers. The Governor found some of our men and came back to our camp with a vengeance. Unless you want everyone you love to die, don't tell them shit."

"I'm Maggie." Was all she had left to say before sitting in silence. The beating next door had stopped, there was no telling what would come next. The girls talked quietly for the next few hours, sharing some information but not enough to make either one of them vulnerable. Delaney was just happy to have some company, happy to see a woman. She instantly liked Maggie, she seemed tough and kind at the same time. Maggie looked at Delaney and saw her sister, or something like it.

* * *

Merle threw a walker at Maggie's boyfriend. She and Delaney sat holding their breath and each others eyes as they listened to Glenn fight in the next room. Any thoughts or feelings Delaney had before were gone, all she could think about was how she was gonna get these people out of here. The pain she'd endured was nothing to the pain they were going to inflict on the couple when they didn't get what they wanted. Glenn gave a cry of triumph and finally Delaney could breathe.

That success was short-lived however, when the Governor walked through the door. He cut Maggie's hands loose and pulled over his chair and sat across the table from the two girls. Delaney glared at his face, her body ridged. But Maggie seemed calm and collected.

"We'll take you back to your people, explain this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there." This was the Governor she'd met at her camp. The man she thought was harmless, helpful even.

"I wanna talk to Glenn." Maggie said, but the Gov. wasn't giving in

"I can't allow that. Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof, forced him to cut off his own hand." The story pieced together in Delaney's mind and she actually felt sorry for Merle a little bit, but not enough. Nothing would ever be enough after what she'd endured at Woodbury.

"I don't know anythin' about that." Maggie said, keeping eye contact with him.

"You just tell us where they are and we'll bring 'em here. You'll be safe, I promise." after a beat of silence he said "No? Fine. let's try something else. Stand up please." Fear started to work its way into D's body, she knew what was coming next. Her mind ran wild with things she would do to protect Maggie. No way in hell would he do to her what he'd done to Delaney. As she prepared her broken body to fight the Governor repeated his request and Maggie complied.

"Take off your shirt." He said.

"No." was Maggies instant reply. Delaney scooted closer to the girl in her chair, a movement not lost on the Governor as his eyes flicked to her and back to Maggie.

"Take off your shirt, or I'll bring Glenns hand in here." He said. With that statement D froze. Anything they did here would affect him as well. Maggie knew it too, she slowly pulled off her tank top and stood tall.

"Go on." he said and she took off her bra too. The Governor took off his belt and walked towards her, D started to panic. She was still taped to the chair. Maggie squirmed a little bit as he played with her hair before slamming her on the table like he'd done to D so many times. She was ashamed to say in that moment she still couldn't make herself move.

"Still don't wanna talk?" he asked, but Maggie just said

"Do what ever you're gonna do, then go to hell." He stared at her for a minute and finally D got her body to move. She forced her legs straight as the Governor pressed into Maggies backside and slammed the chair into his side. Unfortunately due to her weakened state it wasn't strong enough to knock him off his feet, but it was strong enough to send a message. Maggie straightened and to D's surprise, the Governor left the room immediately afterwards.

"I'm sorry- I- he-" the words spilled out of Delaney's mouth as she faced Maggie. She wanted to explain everything, wanted to tell the girl she was sorry for not fighting him faster, for not protecting her from what she knew the Governor could do. The pretty girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around D, pulling off the tape in the process and setting Delaney free.

"It's okay, I know. I know." Delaney held Maggie tight against her until The Governor came back. He grabbed Maggie roughly, ignoring Delaney's cries and led her from the room. Next door she could hear him threatening to kill them for the information and D knew it was a losing fight. The Governor would kill them all by nightfall. Only minutes later she heard them leave Maggie and Glenn alone in the room and after a few seconds of crying Maggie called out to her.

"D you okay?" She said.

"Don't worry about me stupid, are you okay?" She called back, leaning against the wall in her room. The loneliness that she felt was almost impossible to handle. She'd spent so much time alone, having Maggies company for even a few hours had given her a feeling of hope she thought she'd never feel again. She could hear Glenn and Maggie talking in the next room, Maggie explained who Delaney was and reassure Glenn that the Governor hadn't raped her. Listening to them talk made Delaney miss Sean more than anything. Miss Scott, miss having someone who gave a fuck about her wellbeing. She could hear Glenn grunting and Maggie called over the wall after he was done to explain to Delaney the plan.

"We're gonna get out of here the next time they come, but I won't leave you okay? I'm coming for you Delaney." Even though Maggie couldn't see her, Laney nodded and moved to sit by the door to wait. Maggie and Glenn would attack whoever came through the door next, get Delaney out and they'd sneak out of Woodbury.

She could hear their failed attempt at escape and heard them being moved. A loud bang went off outside in the hallway and Merle quickly opened her door and dragged her out, shoving her towards Glenn and Maggie, who still had bags on their heads.

"Delaney!" Maggies voice led Delaney right to her through the smoke and Delaney grabbed her hand as the group moved quickly into an empty building. Delaney helped Maggie wrap Glenn in a hoodie as they talked with their people.

"Who's this?" Rick said to Glenn, nodding in Delaneys direction. She took that moment to identify their rescuers. There was a man with black hair Delaney identified as Rick, the leader, there was a tall black man with a tire iron whose name she didn't catch and finally Daryl. She knew it was him because he had the same stormy eyes as Merle.

"Delaney. She's with us." was all Maggie gave him, which seemed to be enough because Rick didn't ask any more questions. Instead he shrugged off his shirt to give to her and they talked about their means of escape. Rick gave Delaney a gun and threw smoke, and they were out. Shots were fired and Delaney could barely hold up the gun but she covered Maggie and Glenn before anyone else. Glenn seemed worse than she originally thought and she knew he would need help over the wall. D hadn't gotten to see Woodbury when she was brought in, seeing how normal the town looked now made her want to puke.

These people pretended to be happy nice people on the surface but hidden in the back were torture chambers used by their rapist leader. They moved quickly, but the black man, Oscar, was shot trying to help Glenn onto the bus to get over the fence. She turned and shot the man responsible without even thinking about it. Daryl stayed back, laying down cover fire as everyone else made it over the wall. It took D a lot longer than it should have due to the injuries she'd suffered but she finally made it over, thinking Daryl was right behind her.

Outside the gate they reloaded their weapons, waiting for Daryl to appear. Instead a badly beaten black woman appeared, Rick and Maggie drew their guns on her, Rick asking where she went. Delaney stayed back, keeping her eye out for the missing member of her rescue team. The woman told Rick why they needed her and he seemed stuck on what to do.

"I'll help." Delaney spoke quietly from her spot. Rick looked over at her, beaten bruised and bloody. His eyes softened and he shook his head.

"You need to get back to the prison. Get medical help." was his soft response. A part of Laney was thankful, everything hurt. She didn't know how much help she would be.

She waited with Glenn and Michonne at the car for everyone else. As each hour past Glenn grew more anxious, Delaney didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Didn't seem to matter, Rick showed up with Daryl, Maggie, and Merle in tow. Michonne, Maggie and Glenn immediately drew, yelling that he couldn't come back with them. Delaney stayed in the back, the wind gave her goosebumps and she selfishly couldn't think of anything other than her desire to get somewhere far away from Woodbury with food and clothes.

"You're gonna cut Merle loose but bring the last Samuri and some random chick home with us?" Daryl's voice carried to where Delaney was sitting by the car. Maggie immediately responded.

"I'm not leaving Delaney here. You don't know what they did back there. And Michonne's not in any state to be alone." Glenn and Rick argued over the girl, but Delaney tuned the rest of it out and tried to keep her eyes open, the exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Daryl left with his brother, much to his group's dismay and they left back to the prison, a place Maggie assured her was safe. Delaney fell asleep almost immediately with her head leaning on Maggie's shoulder, Maggie leaned on Glenn who stared out the window with his jaw clenched in anger.

* * *

 _ **There it is guys! Okay, I'm halfway through the next chapter, it'll be up tomorrow- the next day at the latest. Please let me know what you think! xoxox**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I had to make some changes, I'm sure you were all alerted to that. Name change for flow issues I was having and I adjusted her back story just a little bit. You can go back and read it, but it's nothing huge. Doesn't impact the story. Alright, here's the intro to the rest of the group, and Daryls return which I know we're all waiting for. As always, TWD is not mine, but D is so let me know what you think! Please review. I can see our views and favorites and alerts going up, which makes my heart so happy, but I wanna hear from ya'll please.**_

 _ **Nicole J Coltan. So I went to read your story, but I'm not done with Sons of Anarchy yet so I have to wait until I finish the series, then I'll read yours! I'm so excited. And thank you so so much for your never-ending encouragement. It means so much to me every time I read your reviews.**_

* * *

Delaney didn't wake up until they'd pulled through the fences of the prison and everyone started to get out. Maggie held back and helped her get out of the car as her eyes scanned over her surroundings. It was bare, grey, and quiet but the fences were holding. Delaney was impressed with their little fortress of safety. A woman with short hair and a kind smile walked up to her with Rick,

"Hi, I'm Carol. Let's get you inside to see Hershel." Maggie held one arm, more for comfort than anything and Carol held the other, leading her into the cell block. Quiet whispers echoed through the room, four people stood waiting just outside the doors to the cells but Rick paid them no mind, so neither did D. Carol helped her into a cell and she sat down gently, holding on to Carol tightly so she wouldn't just fall. Bending hurt her ribs.

Carol left without a word but came back just as quickly with two buckets of water. Maggie helped her take off Rick's shirt and the two women slowly helped Delaney get herself cleaned up. They started at her feet and ended with her hair that she insisted Maggie cut off to her shoulders. It was too long and tangled to get clean and B didn't really care anymore. A little blonde girl brought her some clothes, Maggie said it was her sister but she left, to give the girls some privacy. Before she was allowed to put on the clothes, Carol cleaned up all the cuts on her body, taped up her ribs and even threw a few stitches into a cut above her eye. When it was all said and done laney's body throbbed something fierce from all the moving but she felt so much better at the same time. The clothes she was given were sweats and a button up shirt, loose and comfortable. Hershel came in then to double check all the work Carol had done. He was soft spoken

"Maggie said you tried to stop him from hurting her.." She looked up and met his eyes. When she spoke her voice sounded like she'd smoked for years, gravely and rough

"I didn't do anything she wouldn't have done." Hershel nodded his head, but squeezed her hand nonetheless.

"Still.. She's my baby girl." Laney granted him a small smile and looked down at the ground with the tears that filled her eyes. Being free from the Governor was a kind of relief that Delaney couldn't even begin to describe, but being around these people who had obviously become family to each other, they cared about each other, made her miss Scott and Sean and Welles and the guys. Made her miss her own make-shift family. But they were all dead and she was alone. So very alone. Hershel gave her half of a big white pill and told her to lay back and get some rest, so she did. As soon as her eyes closed she was out.

When she woke up the cell block was quiet. She could hear Glenn talking out in the common area but everything else was blissfully silent. Her head felt groggy but she couldn't lay down anymore. She had to know what was going on. When she made it out, the group had started to disperse, but Carol smiled her way

"How are you feeling? Would you like some water?" She grabbed a bottle of water and led her to sit down. Delaney gave a quiet thank you and chugged half of it in one go.

"I feel fine. What can I do to help?" She cleared her throat, hoping her voice would eventually go back to normal She remembered Hershel saying something about possibly permanent damage to her vocal chords but who really knew these days.

"Rest. That's what you can do. Don't do anybody any good if you're too hurt to fight when the Governor gets here. And you probably still will be, but maybe some rest will help." Carol's voice was strong and sure of herself, which didn't really match the way she looked. But she made a good case. Delaney nodded and turned back to the cell block to lay down again. She doubted she'd be able to fall asleep, but her ribs were starting to hurt again. Maggie came to visit, she crawled into bed next to Delaney and they laid silently staring at the bunk above them. Maggie didn't say anything and before too long Delaney fell back asleep, and Maggie dozed next to her.

They were jolted awake by the sound of gunshots. Maggie jumped up, Delaney a little slower and ran to see what was going on. The Governor and some of his men were outside the fence shooting. Delaney could see Carol hiding behind Axel's bullet riddled body, Carl and Beth were close, hiding behind the wall shooting back. Maggie ran back to the common area and grabbed some guns, handing one to Delaney on her way back by.

"Let's go." Delaney nodded and followed Maggie, shooting towards the opposite guard tower as Maggie gave a gun to Carol and made her way to some file cabinets in the middle of the courtyard.

"Told you rest would help!" Came Carol's voice between gunshots. D chuckled a little, ignoring the pain in her ribs and shook her head at Carol.

The shooting stopped and Delaney had just enough time to look out from behind the wall to see a big van crash right through the front gate and into the big open area where Hershel was. Two seconds later a ramp fell from the back and walkers stumbled down. Delaney took a second and then it seemed like everything happened all at once. She ran to Maggis hiding spot, shooting at the man in the guard tower and turned to shoot the walkers from her spot closer to the yard. Hershel was making slow progress with his pistol alone down there and Delaney started to panic, she wouldn't make it in time.

Glenn pulled in immediately after in a huge silver truck and made it to Hershel and Michonne just in time. She helped Maggie to her feet and watched as the small family was reunited before turning to assess the damage done. The whole thing was flooded with walkers that just kept coming from outside the gate, attracted by all the gunfire. _Fuck._

* * *

 ** _That was the end of that episode so I figured it would be a good place to stop for this one. I know its kinda weird with the name change but I HAD to do it. Can't explain it. Let me know whatcha think and I'll try to update real quick like. Xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're not leaving." Rick's voice was firm, but everyone else had a say too.

"We can't stay here." Hershel seemed just as sure but Maggie was the only one who offered a reason.

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." Beth followed her sister and said; "We can't even go outside. Not in the daylight." But Glenn was please with this decision

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." and to Delaney's surprise, Merle chimed in from where he was locked up away from everybody

"No, better to live like rats." Rick was quick to respond,

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Delaney knew he was right, but she kept her mouth closed. She didn't even know how long they were going to let her stay here, and if they wanted her opinion they'd ask for it. She sat down on the stairs a few up from the ground and laced her fingers together, her eyes following the conversation.

"Ain't scareda that prick." Daryl paced the upstairs.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Maggie looked uncomfortable at his words and fidgeted with a rag

"Let's put him in the other cell block." She said towards Rick, but Daryl cut in quickly

"No, he's got a point."

"This is all you! You started this!" Maggie yelled at Merle, but was interrupted again, this time by Beth.

"What's it matter whose fault it is. What do we do?" Hershel spoke up, Delaney was getting dizzy the way her head was spinning to look at everyone.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Rick turned and started walking out, Laney furrowed her brows, confused and shocked when Hershel yelled

"Get back here!" He made his way over with his words and Delaney stood up and started up the stairs to her cell block to stay out of the way.

"You're slippin', Rick. We've all seen it, we understand why. But now is not the time. You once sad this isn't a Democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my families lives in your hands. So get your head clear and do something." Rick continued to walk away. Delaney made it up the stairs and to the very back of the row to inspect the cells. Maggie told her she could pick her own now but she didn't feel like doing a whole lot of cleaning. Maggie also gave her a backpack full of clothes and weapons for her to pick through, but she didn't feel like it. She just wanted to lay down. The very back cell was clean enough, and far enough away from everyone she didn't feel like she was intruding. She grabbed the pillows and blankets from her old cell and threw them in a pile on her new bed before sitting down next to them. That's how Carl found her.

"You were kidnapped by the Governor right?" Laney looked up at the boy, kind of shocked but she couldn't help but smile.

"Uhh.. yeah." She nodded and pushed the blankets back against the wall so Carl had somewhere to sit. Once he was next to her he spoke even quieter

"What happened?" She took a minute and one big deep breath before answering.

"I lived in a National Guard Camp for the whole winter with my brother and Sean… Sean was like my brother too." She fiddled with their dog tags before taking them off and handing them to Carl to inspect, which he did.

"The dead got inside the gate, so we left, Scott didn't make it out… Sean and some other guys decided to take the helicopter and scout the area, ya know, see what we were lookin' at before just drivin off to nothing. But the chopper crashed I guess.. Governor found them. He told Welles he'd bring us back to Woodbury, so Welles told him where we were and he came.. But they surrounded us, and they killed everyone but me. He took me back to Woodbury..." She trailed off looking at Carl's angry little face. He gently handed her back her dog tags and stood up, tall and confident.

"I'm sorry that happened to you… but you're with us now, so we'll make sure it doesn't happen again." and he left. Rick's voice echoed through the room again at his re-entrance a few minutes later.

They talked about how to take the yard back but it seemed there was nothing to be done. The group didn't have enough supplies, they didn't even have enough guns to fight off the Governor. Delaney sat quietly in her cell and thought about all the supplies at Fort Benning, or what was left at the National Guard Camp. Supplies like that could change everything. Just as she exited her room to talk to Rick about her idea Carl came running back in talking about someone named Andrea. Everyone armed themselves quickly and made it out the door single file ready for another attack. A blonde woman was just outside the fence, she had a walker attached to a pole, to keep the others away but Delaney didn't see anyone else

Rick checked Andrea over and asked if there were any other people with her. She seemed surprised by his hostility but they ended up in the common area to talk. Andrea insisted she didn't know her friends were in Woodbury until they were rescued. She tried to put all the blame on Merle and Delaney couldn't stop herself anymore. She'd stayed quiet, she'd kept her opinions to herself the whole time because she didn't wanna piss someone off who had the power to kick her out but the way Andrea talked about the Governor was just too much.

"Merle didn't have anything to do with me being kidnapped and held for days. Merle didn't beat me, he didn't touch me, he didn't even talk to me. In this world, you do what you have to do to survive. From what I've gathered, ya'll left him on a fucking roof to rot to death, and now you're pissed at him because he found a way to survive? Pissed coz he beat you? After you left him to die? Is that really that surprising? I'd probably do the same thing to people who left me behind, whether I wanted information or not. You're mad because he found somewhere he could rest and have dinner and not be constantly running from fucking monsters trying to eat him!? If I were you I'd waste less time being pissed off at Merle, and more time pissed off at the man in charge, coz he's the one responsible." Most of the group had the decency to look ashamed, their heads down. She looked Andrea directly in the eye, and forgetting about anyone else who might be listening she said

"I can tell you got a real close bond, so let me tell you this honey- I was locked in Woodbury for days. That man, Philip who you act like isn't a monster, is a rapist. And a murderer. I watched him kill my family. The people who I survived with. My brothers. My people! He killed every single one of them for our supplies. And instead of killing me, he fucking kept me hostage as some sick sex toy." Andrea looked shocked and disbelieving at the same time, but Delaney had enough. Her throat hurt, she could feel a headache coming on and all these people knew for sure now that she was.. Disgusting. Alone. She couldn't take it. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she turned and left towards the cell block to hide in her cell alone.

Once she made it to her room she started going through the stuff Maggie had given her. She put on some skinny jeans that fit perfectly, a black tank top and a thin long sleeved shirt over that. Then she laced up the white tennis shoes she'd been given and started going through weapons. There were four knives, which Delaney attached and hid on her person, one badass looking black hatchet that stuck through her belt and a smith and wesson that made her miss her own gun. Once she was dressed and ready to go she went back to the now deserted common room and searched for a map.

By the time the group came back inside she was ready, Rick, Glenn, Maggie and surprisingly Daryl all met her around the table where she had the map spread out. She started pointing and explaining immediately, afraid someone would shut her down before she explained the whole thing.

"I started out at Fort Benning. When we got over-run I know we left a lot behind. Now, it's not guaranteed it's all still there, someone could have cleaned it out a long time ago, but if it is Rick we need those supplies. When we left Benning we made it here- to this National Guard camp. We lost that… a few weeks ago, so those supplies are more likely to be there, but so are the dead. I think it's worth it to go and get those supplies before the Governor decides to attack again. I could make it… two days tops and be back." Her ribs still hurt, she was still recovering both physically and mentally from her time in Woodbury but she couldn't just lay in her bunk anymore while all this was going on. It was a good idea, and she would go alone if she had to.

Rick looked over the map and nodded his head for a minute, thinking before he said

"Alright. Let's do it."

* * *

 ** _This one's real short, because I'm a busy momma, and also because the next bit should go together and it's gonna be kinda long. I'll try to get it up before the weekend is over but I'm not gonna lie, if I had some more reviews I might feel a bit more motivated. ;) Delaney is starting to emerge as her own person here. yay._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally_.

* * *

Delaney piled into the car with Carl, Michonne and Rick feeling incredibly uncomfortable. It was obvious this trip was a test and she hoped she'd pass. They said quick goodbyes to the group, Maggie hugged her tightly and said in a stern voice

"You make it back. Guns be damned." D nodded and hugged Glenn before jumping in the car to wait. To her surprise Daryl knocked on her window. She opened the door for him and looked up from her seated position. From his pocket he pulled a knife and a stained up old rag.

"One's for luck, the other one's in case you run out." She felt a small smile spread across her face as she took both from his hands.

"I expect 'em back so don't fuck around." She nodded and really took a moment to appreciate the color of his eyes. They were stormy and almost grey instead of blue. He backed away without another word to talk to Rick and she closed the door again as Michonne got in the driver's seat.

The car was silent as they drove, Carl stared out his window, Rick stared out his window and Michonne focused on driving. A man appeared on the side of the road and immediately started screaming for help but they didn't stop, or even think about stopping. Delaney's heart hurt a little bit for the man, remembering all the neighbors she'd left behind when Scott came to get her. She and Rick had talked over the plan in detail this morning, they would head to his old police station first, then fort Benning if they thought they had enough time but definitely the National Guard camp since it could be hit on the way back to the prison.

The locker was empty. Fucking empty. Delaney stood at the entrance to the locker. Michonne and Rick seemed to be hashing out their shit as she stood there quietly watching, waiting until they could head to Fort Benning. Rick told them they should check some other places around town, places he knew had gun permits and they headed out. Delaney had seen destruction. She'd watched Fort Benning fall, watched the National Guard Camp fall. She knew what the world looked like. But she knew what these places looked like only after the turn. Seeing someone's hometown, where they had memories and history was somehow ten times more heartbreaking.

As they reached their destination all weapons were out as soon as they rounded the corner. There were wooden spikes, and cars and just… fucking stuff everywhere.

"Looks like somebody's already made this theirs." Delaney commented quietly as they started to make their way through the maze of random junk.

"Doesn't mean they found what we're lookin' for." Rick responded quickly. D fought the urge to scoff and roll her eyes. Of course they found whatever guns were hidden, that's what people look for.

"Couple of places are just up ahead. Let's get in, and get the hell out of here." A few steps later and

"Tyrells. A shotgun, two handguns. License issued to Tyrell Debbs." A walker snarled behind them, the group turned and Michonne headed her way to take care of the problem,

"Wait." Rick said, Delaney raised an eyebrow

"She'll get caught." was his response, and the walker hit the line strung across the street. She wasn't there a second before a bullet ripped through her brain. Delaney instantly pulled her gun, and looked towards the shooter.

"Hands!" There was a man on the roof of a building pointing his gun down at them, everyone moved, hands in the air, towards each other.

"Now you drop what you got and you go!" The shooter yelled down. "Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. Ten seconds!" Delaney looked to Rick, who spoke quietly

"Run for the car now."

"Dad" Carl went to argue but Michonne cut in

"We need that rifle." Delaney nodded,

"Nine!" the man yelled "eight, seven"

"I bet I can get up there" Michonne whispered

"I got you, Rick you get Carl." Delaney said quickly, flipping the safety of her gun off.

"Go" Rick said and they started shooting. Carl went back, hiding behind cars and trucks and Michonne went forward towards the building housing the man. Delaney ducked behind the closest car and kept shooting, trying to keep his attention on her instead of Carl or Michonne. Just seconds later Michonne appeared but the man was gone.

As soon as Delaney put her gun down and relaxed slightly he came out downstairs, with no fear he walked towards Rick, who ran from cover to cover. Delaney shot only once before he turned to her and started shooting. After the second shot it stopped. She looked out from behind the dirty blue car to see Carl standing over the gunman.

Delaney rushed to the group, and immediately looked to a fairly calm looking Carl.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice almost gone between it's new scratchy sound and her panting.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that." Rick said to his son, but Carl's voice was strong

"I had to."

"Well imma say thank you, coz I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you." Delaney said, knocking her elbow into him a little. Rick chekced the man over, discovering his black armour and his face.

Delaney backed off, keeping her eyes open for anyone else as she stood guard. Delaney pulled over some of the junk in the street and made a higher table, RIck helped her move the man and Rick started talking.

"I was in a coma when this first started. Don't know how long after the outbreak but I woke up in the hospital. Everything was…." His voice was far away, his eyes trained on he dark skinned man before him.

"I went home, and my family was gone, and there were dead things everywhere. I was so. I thought it was a dream.." He looked up towards Delaney, and she nodded back

"Morgan saved my life. Explained how things were. Told me how to survive. We were supposed to meet up.. But he never came. I found Carl and Lori and the group and we just… survived you know?"

He started looking around, and headed towards the door the guy came out of. Delaney and Rick made their way carefully upstairs, the man held up between them as Michonne and Carl followed. All the guns were at the top of the stairs. Delaney smiled big and helped Rick lay him on the cot and started packing everything up.

After she got the first baack packed and sat next to the door she was startled by Ricks voice.

"NO. We're going to stay and wait until he wakes up. Make sure he's okay." There was a strong part of Delaney that knew she needed to check on the man, use what medical knowledge she did have and prove her worth. But she didn't want to. She wanted to get all these guns, go to the other two places they needed to go and get pack to the prison. She didn't care about some random dude from the beginning of the turn. Michonne seemed to feel the same way

"He tried to kill us."

"He told us to go, he didn't know who we were."

"So? I'll check him out." Delaney said. She sighed loudly and walked towards the heap on the cot.

"You're a Doctor?" Carl asked

"No way. I'm a paramedic, with extensive apocalypse training." She shot a proud smile his way and knelt down by the strange man, and pushed him gently over onto his back. He was breathing well, his ribs looked awful, but she didn't feel anything broken,

"I know him." Rick's voice cut through her thoughts making her shake her head

"No Rick, you KNEW him. Totally different. The world changes people. We need to get going to our other stops before the Governor gets back. We have our own shit to worry about that don't include this guy. He'll be fine." But Rick insisted they stay.

Carl started talking about baby cribs for Judith and Michonne offered to go with.

After a few moments of silence Delaney couldn't help herself.

"You know he's going home right?" She asked with a smile. Rick smiled back from his spot across the room.

"Yeah I know. It's what I'd do too." Suddenly the man was up and attacking Rick, Delaney reached back and grabbed her gun from her waist band but Rick yelled at her as he fought back

"DON'T!" Rick ended up being stabbed in the shoulder before he got Morgan under control and tied up to talk. As he tried to convince Morgan who he was Delaney looked at his shoulder. After pushing the pillow case from one of Morgans pillows against it hard she went to look through his apartment to see if she could find a needle and thread.

She didn't find the needle but she found real bandages so she cleaned him up, and tied a real bandage over his wound.

Her heart broke listening to the men yelling at each other, her heart broke for Morgan. Rick had a habit of leaving people behind it seemed.

She left the room after the story of his son and his wife. She ran down the stairs and sat against the wall by the door. The concrete sucked up the warmth from the sun and it pulsed through her body.

As she sat on the sidewalk she thought about all the people she'd met since the turn, and the people she missed from before. Her head got stuck on her sixteenth birthday. Her dad was deployed so they were with her grandparents, Scott snuck her out after they'd all gone to bed and they climbed up the water tower to sit and drink beer. They laughed the whole time, his was always quiet, reserved, like he was just always on. But Delaney had really let loose and she was loud, her voice echoed forever it seemed. After hours of fun she laid her head on Scotts shoulder and she said quietly

"Imma be gone before he gets back. I think maybe I'll just go ya know? Work random jobs and just travel everywhere. I wanna see it all… hell I wanna DO it all." She looked out into the darkness and she pictured this life for herself on the road, listening to new music, different place every few months. Scott had nodded then, understanding why she had to go and hugged her close.

All her dreaming was interrupted when Rick and Morgan came down the stairs, Rick carrying bags of guns. As soon as she hopped up to help Carl and Michonne rounded the corner.

"Perfect timing." She smiled, and took a bag from Rick. Carl froze when he saw the blood on his dad's shoulder but Delaney bumped him forward

"He's fine. Got him patched up in like one minute. Record timing." Carl smiled a little at that and they headed to the car.

Everything packed up and ready to go and Delaney jumped in the driver's seat with the keys, almost anxious to get back to her places. Most of the day had been wasted so she took a minute with her eyes closed, head against the wheel trying to do a mental inventory of what was where and which would be the best place to go, since they were running out of time. When Rick plopped into the passenger seat next to her she raised her head with a smile and said

"National Guard camp's the best bet. Fort Benning is too far, and it's been too long since the turn." Michonne nodded from the back and Delaney started the car and headed towards her last real home.

She stopped about a mile away to make a plan. On the dust of the car she drew the general lay out of the old school building and where they kept everything.

"I think we should drive right up. If it's still surrounded we can lead them off with the car and it's all ours." Carl saddled up next to her to see where she'd written everything and nodded.

"Dad they had food and stuff too, how would we fit it all in the car? We're running out of room as it is." All heads turned to Rick for an answer.

"We're only here for the guns. That's our number one priority." Delaney nodded and straightened up, bumping affectionately into Carl before heading back to her seat.

As predicted, the fence was full of Walkers. Delaney stopped right outside the opening, glanced around to make sure all the windows were up and started honking. The longer she honked the more dead surrounded them, and Michonne started to twitch in the back.

"You better get movin before we get stuck." She had frozen. The walker at her window was Tyler. The man who'd put everyone at risk, the one responsible for Scott dying. What fucking idiot gets bit and acts like nothings going to happen? She stared at his rotten decaying flesh and all she saw was Scott in his final moment. His eyes were bright from the fight, his skin all red but in her memory he was glowing. Her hero. Tyler banged his head against her window, and a small crack appeared to run right up the middle. She snapped back to reality to hear Rick, Carl and Michonne yelling at her to move.

"Fuck!" she yelled and floored it. She was surprised how easily the car ran down the walkers in the front, not getting hung up for more than a second and they were gone. Once in the clear she slowed down a bit to make sure all the walkers were following and catch the breath that kept trying to evade her.

"What the hell was that?!" Michonne yelled from the back, Rick just kept his eyes on her and when she answered he nodded in understanding

"I knew these people.. I.. I'm sorry, Tyler… He's the reason we fell. I'm sorry." she turned on the next street and headed back. Only a few walkers stayed behind and Delaney used them to vent her anger in a healthy, safe way. Healthy and safe meaning she jumped out of the car swinging her hatchet with such force the first walkers head came flying straight off. She reached down and pulled Daryl's knife from the sheath on her thigh and stabbed the second one straight up through his chin and into his brain. Michonne took out the following two and Delaney took a minute to stand inside the fences again, to be the last place she was with her whole family.

"Where do we go?" Carl asked, standing at the ready next to his dad.

"When I left the walkers hadn't made it inside, but be careful." she led them to the closest door and they fell in line behind her, weapons ready.

They kept most everything boxed up, in case they had to leave quickly, but everything happened so fast and only a few made it out almost everything was still there. She led them through the building, listening carefully as she showed them where everything was stored. The first door she opened had random stuff, sleeping bags, clothes, stuff like that. Rick shook his head, but she kept the door open to return to if possible. The second door was the nurses office, where all their medical supplies were, Rick still shook his head. The third door was the cafeteria, piled high with food, and without even looking to Rick she led them into the room, and towards the far back corner there was another door. This room is what Rick was waiting for. It was full of guns and ammo, twice as much as they'd gotten from Morgan.

"This isn't gonna fit in the car." Carl was right, she knew he would be. Rick held up a set of keys and said

"What do these go to?" and Delaney smiled

"A truck big enough to fit all these guns and some supplies." Rick nodded and handed them off, giving Michonne a look telling her to go with.

The two girls headed back out of the building and towards the back to pull the truck around.

"What do you think?" Delaney asked her as she jumped into the driver's seat of the first truck, attempting to start it

"About what?"

"About these people, about the prison, about… anything, all of it." No luck, she smacked her hand against the steering wheel and jumped out to try the next one.

"Never wanted to be part of a group before.. But I think I might stick around for this one." Delaney smiled at the woman and nodded her head as the second truck came to life.

"Shitchyeah!" She hollered, pushing open the passenger door so Michonne could hop in next to her. She pulled the truck right up close to the doors and turned it off quickly.

"You were military?" Michonne asked as they headed back through the doors. The laugh that came from Delaney could be heard all the way in the cafeteria.

"Fuck no. I hated the Military my whole life, my dad and my big brother were in the Army. When this all went down Scott picked me up and we went to Fort Benning. Didn't hate 'em so much anymore." Michonne smiled a little and led the way back to the cafeteria. Delaney lagged behind, peeking in some of the rooms she knew belonged to individuals to see if she could spy anything worth taking. She wasn't paying close attention, but when she reached Seans room it was like a flood hit her, knocking her back on her heels and choking her up. He had some clothes strewn around the room, things he'd needed to wash before packing again. She stared for a minute, then slowly opened the door to retrieve the long sleeved tan shirt closest to the door. As soon as his smell hit her tears leaked from her eyes. She snatched up the shirt, and shut the door, running back towards the small group, carrying bags of guns back towards the door.

"Wanna start grabbing some food too?" Rick pretended she looked fine and walked right on past her. Thank fuck.

"Yeah, no problem." For the next hour or so all they did was pack and load and pack and load. She was proud of her idea, because so far there was no trouble with this trip and they got so much stuff it would really change the way this shit with the Governor went down.

Carl threw the last bag of Medical supplies into the back and Rick slammed it shut.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Delaney jumped into the driver's seat and started the truck up, waiting for the rest of them to pile into the other car. But Carl climbed in next to her and they headed home.

* * *

 _meeting with the gov. next time. xoxo_


End file.
